Lo Wang In Remnant
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After finding out Orochi Zilla has gone into hiding in the world of Remnant, our hero, Lo Wang must go to Remnant and fight monsters, demons, and other forces of darkness along side the students of Beacon Academy Rated M for Shadow Warrior materials, and for lemons as well. Please Read and Review if possible.
1. Going After Orochi Zilla

Chapter 1: Going After Orochi Zilla

(Opening A/N: Since there's not a whole lot of Shadow Warrior crossovers, I'm going to start an archive of it, starting with the one that's most cross compatible with the game, RWBY. So here's the synopsis, Lo Wang has defeated a powerful demon and Hoji the demon who was with him at the time, had passed on. But Orochi Zilla still has a score to settle with our wise cracking, sword swinging, gun toting hero. But instead of going back to the world he lived in, it turned out that Orochi Zilla has brought Wang to the world of Remnant in able to exact his revenge against Lo Wang. Of course Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN along with Beacon academy's Ms. Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin as they take on Orochi Zilla along with the forces of darkness. And the pairing is going to be Lo Wang and Glynda Goodwitch. Plus this story is going to be rated M for blood and gore, strong violence, adult language, and for lemons as well. Also, I don't own RWBY for that is rightfully owned by the late great Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, plus Shadow Warrior is owned by 3D realms, Flying Boar, Devolver, and it's rightful owners. So let's begin shall we?)

After defeating the most powerful demon with the world, and losing what seemed to be a close friend, Lo Wang had a score to settle with his former boss, Orochi Zilla.

"I hope you're ready Zilla, because you're going to get some Wang, and not in a good way either." Wang said, he was hoping to get his hands on his former boss, but it turns out that Orochi Zilla is in another world.

Wang opened a portal for the world that he could settle his score but little did Wang know, that the world he's going to is filled with monster and bad guys worse than the demons that he has faced. The world that Wang is going to is called, "Remnant." As soon as the portal was open, Wang jumped in and as soon as he landed into Remnant, he had no idea of where to go.

"Something tells me I'm not in Kansas anymore, let alone Tokyo." Wang said to himself looking around at this strange new world.

Just then a girl carrying a scythe like weapon wearing a red hood appeared behind Wang, she then removes her hood to reveal her face, the girl's name is Ruby Rose.

"Excuse me, have you seen a man dressed in white wearing a derby hat? I swore he came through here a minute ago." Said Ruby, Wang began to laugh as he came up with a good joke.

"So you're looking for Alex Delarge huh? I hear he's a really violent person, anyway, my name is Lo Wang, but you can call me Wang. I didn't catch your name." Wang said introducing himself to our heroine.

"And my name is Ruby Rose, but you can call me Ruby. I'm a huntress at Beacon Academy. And the guy I'm looking for calls himself Roman Torchwick." Ruby said, just then, a bullet came at Wang, but he managed to block it using the Nobitsurekage, a katana forged by the gods and it didn't even break from the bullet that was fired at him.

It turned out that the bullet that was fired, came from none other than Roman Torchwick, Wang began to laugh at the villain since he's copying Alex Delarge from "A Clockwork Orange."

"So I finally found you Red, and who's the bald comic book reject? Maybe you failed at super hero tryouts or something." Torchwick said trying to piss off Wang.

"I hear Alex Delarge called, he says he wants his look back since you stole it from him, also, I don't like making fun of comic books since I enjoy collecting them. Also, my name is Lo Wang, and I take it that you must be Roman Torchwick." Wang said, but Cynder came to retrieve Torchwick and Ms. Goodwitch came to retrieve Ruby.

When Wang saw Ms. Goodwitch, there was some kind of love song playing in his head.

"I swear, you people have no respect for the students of Beacon Academy, and as for you, I don't even know where to begin." Glynda said as she was trying to read about Lo Wang.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, my name is Lo Wang. Collector of comic books and slayer of demons, right now I'm aftermy fromer boss, Orochi Zilla." Wang said as he took Glynda's hand and gently kissed it, she then began to blush but she needed to focus on the bad guys.

"You say you're looking for Orochi Zilla? Well, he's with us now, and if you want to get to him, you're going to need to have some friends to take him on along with us." Cynder informed our hero, but Wang remained calm at the situation, just then, a getaway ship appeared and the villains boarded it, but before Goodwitch could be able to use her magic, Wang stops her.

"What's the meaning of this?" Glynda asked, he knew that their time will come but it wasn't now.

"Just let 'em go, they'll get theirs, bad guys usually get what's coming to them." Wang said, and both Ruby along with Glynda decided to bring our hero to Beacon Academy in hopes to find out what Cynder along with the badguys including Orochi Zilla are preparing...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well, this is just the experimental part the real action will be coming soon, and forthose who ask to please update, I understand, all I ask for is a little bit of time, I promiseI will get some more chapters done. So feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are still optional and ideas for future chapters will be welcome and also optional, so until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. On Hiatus Until Further Notice

Hey guys, sorry to do this but thanks for all of your support, and all the reviews I've received from you, but I've been working hard on my current project which happens to be an Akame Ga Kill/Black Lagoon story called "Kill The Roanapur Empire" And I've been getting a lot of good reviews out of it, and I could use a lot of support for it, but hey, if things start going south there, then I'll just jump back to doing one of these...I hope you guys understand, I'm not giving up on this, I'm just going to be on hiatus with this project until further notice. Thanks for all of your support you guys!

Sincerely,

BloodyDemon666


End file.
